


electric love

by astrccyte



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, also there will be angst, but still a happy ending, hopefully, im not sure if ill write it out or just allude to it, iz gon be lit af guys, professor!Jae, student!Brian, there might be smut, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrccyte/pseuds/astrccyte
Summary: What do you do when your neighbor is smokin' hot?Bang them, of course.And what do you do when it turns out that the gorgeous neighbor you just slept with is also your new professor?Brian had no idea.--basically an au where jae is a professor and brian is a student, and they end up sleeping together before meeting at the uni and lots of stuff ensues yes





	electric love

It wasn’t like Brian to get nervous. He did plenty of things that amplified stress: he gave shitty last minute presentations, he spent his rent money on drinks, he slept during important chemistry lectures. None of those activities ever stressed him out as much as the thought of handing the misdelivered mail to his neighbor did. 

Granted, his neighbor  _ was  _ extremely hot. The guy had perfect proportions: a tall frame, wide shoulders, and of course-- a killer smile. According to the letter that had mistakenly found its way into Brian’s hands, the name of his ethereal neighbor was Jaehyung. Park Jaehyung. It had a nice ring to it, in Brian’s opinion. 

Despite his fears, he found himself walking to the next house over, his tight grip somewhat crumpling the other’s letter. Taking in a deep breath, he rapped his knuckles against the door, the anxiety building. It wasn’t long until the door finally swung open, and the aforementioned hot neighbor was presented, still in sweatpants with messy, tousled hair. He had probably just woken up. Brian stared shamelessly for several seconds, before shoving the misdelivered letter into the hands of the other, stuttering out a few words.

“That was-- Yours-- I believe--” And with that, he promptly pivoted on his heels, before scurrying back to his own home next door. 

He missed the way the neighbor grinned as Brian walked away, a playful glint dancing across his features.

\-----

It wasn’t like Jae to follow after someone. But he couldn’t help himself when it came to his cute, shy neighbor. After all, how could he let someone with thighs that gorgeous just walk away from him? So he resolved to make a plan-- granted, it wasn’t the most professional or  _ mature _ of things to do, but hey. Whatever got the job done, right? And that’s how one Jaehyung Park found himself stealing his neighbor’s mail, just so he’d have an excuse to go over and “return” the lost article, thereby gaining an audience with Mr. Gorgeous Thighs himself. 

Except-- when he knocked on the door, letter in tow, it wasn’t Shy Thighs that answered. It was a different man, and he looked rather annoyed at Jae’s appearance. The male froze for a second, unsure of the situation. Was this shy guy’s boyfriend? Sure, the boy from yesterday was hot-- but if he was spoken for, there was no way in hell Jae was gonna try pursuing him. Jae was a lot of things, but he wasn’t a homewrecker.

“Er-- This got delivered to my place by… mistake... Yeah, mistake. Anyways! It’s for a--” He pauses, tilting his head down a bit to read the address line, “A Brian Kang? That you?” 

The other reached out a hand to pluck the letter from Jae’s grasp, shaking his head. “No.. That would be my roommate. He’s out now… so I’ll give this back to him later. Thanks for returning it, I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.” He began to close the door, only to have it’s path blocked by Jae’s foot. 

“Roommate, you say?”  _ Perfect.  _ That word was music to Jae’s ears. Sexy thighs wasn’t spoken for-- and all Jae saw was a green light, inviting him to proceed with his advances. “I think I met him! He returned mail to me as well… isn’t that fun? It’s almost as if we were destined to meet!” And with that, the tall blonde let himself into the house, ignoring the confused stare of its owner. 

Plopping down on the couch, he smiled at the other boy, inviting him to come sit down. “Come on! We’re neighbors; we should get to know each other. I’ll go first! I’m Jae! Jae Park. I live next door. What’s your name?” 

“Um.. I’m Wonpil-- and-- I didn’t say you could come in..?” The boy looked even more confused now, watching Jae lounge on his couch, as if he was the house’s resident.

“Well… I’m in here already, Wonpil. There’s no point in booting me out now. I just wanna learn about my neighbors, you feel? I just moved here from across the country, practically.. And I’d like to make some friends… It’s so lonely…” He pouted at the slightest, glancing away in mock sadness. Wonpil looked like the kind of guy to fall for the dejected puppy act-- and boy, was Jae right. Within minutes Wonpil had brought out a trove of snacks, chatting Jae up in an attempt to make him ‘feel better’. Perfect-- Jae almost felt bad for taking advantage of the male’s kindness-- but hey. Even if he didn’t get Brian, at least he’d have a friend, right? 

“So.. Tell me more about Brian,” Jae began, after he and Wonpil had been chatting for a few minutes. He didn’t want to make his desires  _ too _ obvious, after all. “Is he.. Your only roommate? Where is he right now? Does he have a job or something?”

With a mouth stuffed full of popcorn, Wonpil shook his head, swallowing loudly before replying. “Nope and Nope! He’s not my only roommate. We have two more -- Sungjin and Dowoon -- but they’re visiting their parents in Busan currently. And Brian doesn’t have a job-- I think he’s out with a guy right now-- Should be home soon… Unless they got sidetracked, if you know what I mean…” Wonpil giggled a bit before continuing, “And before you ask -- because I can arleady tell you’re the nosy type-- No, Brian doesn’t have a boyfriend and he’s not on a date-- He and that guy are kinda like… friends with benefits? I guess? I don’t know. But they’re not together, is all I know.”

Huh. Jae scrunched his forehead together in thought. Brian didn’t seem like the kind of guy to have casual sex. Then again, he had only interacted with Brian once so… clearly there were sides to Shy Thighs that Jae hadn’t yet discovered. Not that he didn’t want to discover them. He was very open to discovering Brian,  _ very  _ open. The way he wanted to spread Brian’s legs open and--

And he realized he was almost drooling, and that Wonpil was staring at him weirdly. 

“Yeah, sorry-- What were you saying? I got distracted--” Jae said, blinking a few times, his cheeks dusted a faint pink. Was it obvious he was just fantasizing about Wonpil’s roommate? He sure hoped not-- he didn’t need Wonpil telling Brian he was some sort of creep who would resort to stealing mail just to talk to someone… because now that Jae thought about it, what he did was creepy. Really creepy, and pathetic, and-- and Wonpil was still talking. Jae forced his thoughts mute, finally listening in to what the male was saying.

“I said, it sounds like he’s home ‘cause I heard a car pull up-- so if you wanted to talk to him, he’s here--” The other boy barely had time to finish the sentence before Jae had bounced off the couch, and made his way outside to greet the other male.

\-----

Watching the two interact through the window, Wonpil shook his head. This Jae guy was so transparent. The never ending questions about Brian were more than enough to clue him into the idea that their new neighbor had the hots for his roommate. And Brian had come home flustered and red after returning the mail yesterday, mumbling something about their neighbor being “way too handsome” or whatever. Wonpil let out a sigh, still watching the pair’s somewhat awkward chat outside. They should just bang already, honestly. It was so obvious-- except to them. Wonpil rolled his eyes. Classic, wasn’t it?

“They’re idiots.” The boy mumbled to himself, before heading to the kitchen to brew himself a _ much needed _ cup of tea. If he was correct-- this was just the first of a long string of encounters between Jae and Brian. 

Lord help him-- Wonpil didn’t think there was nearly enough tea in the entire world to survive those two.

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo friends! i have returned from the dead, and hopefully i can stay more consistent with my writing schedule. and i know the summary gives some stuff away, but only a little! there's much, much more to the story than jaebri doin the do together. i'm really excited to share with you guys!
> 
> as always, please leave comments/kudos/suggestions if you would like to! i appreciate them all! 
> 
> i've got a lot more jaehyungparkian aus in my mind, so please expect more consistent activity from me as well. see you guys soon!


End file.
